Team Soul: Explorers of Crazy Adventure!
by Charcoal1324
Summary: When a timid Eevee and an amnesic Charmander make a rescue team, what adventures and romances await? Rated T because i'm a paranoid freak.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm Charcoal! This is my first story, so please give it a chance before pressing 'back'! Anyway, this fanfic is going to be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 fic! Yay! **

**As much as I love pokemon, I don't own it! :( Although I wish I do!**

**Enough with my blabbering, on with the story!**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

**(no one's POV)**

FLASH! BOOM!

"W-waaaaa!"

"Hold on!"

BOOOOM!

"I-I-I can't!"

"Just a little longer!"

"I can't...slipping!"

BOOOM! FLASH! BOOOOOM!

"Waaaaaa!"

"NO!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**LOCATION: GUILD ENTERANCE**

An Eevee is pacing in front of a tent shaped like a Wigglytuff.

"Alright, today's the day! The day I finally get in!" she said to herself.

She steps on a grate in front of the tent.

"**Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" **A voice rang out, and the Eevee jumped.

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?" Another, much louder voice answered. The Eevee covered her ears, feeling more scared by the second.

"**Aw, it ran away."**

"MUST BE VEE AGAIN."

"**Must be."**

**LOCATION: BEACH**

Krabby and Kingler are blowing bubbles. Using the sun's evening light, they make the sky burst into a rainbow.

Vee ran onto the sand.

" I'm never going to get in..."

*Looks up at the bubbles and calms down a bit*

"But these bubbles are beautiful. I like coming here. Its like my problems all wash away."

*Looks up at the sky for a while, and then randomly glances to her left*

*Gasps*

Someone's passed out on the sand!

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahaha! Anyway, sorry if the formatting is off, as I said before, it's my first story, so...yeah.**

**Oh! Before I forget, you see that button down there? The biggish one that says 'Review'? Yeah, that one. **

**Press it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! It's time to continue our story! In this one, we meet a lot of people! Friends, enemies, all sorts! And what's this? Ooh, Vee, you bad girl! Anyway, thanks to 100-percent-Empoleon for his ideas and suggestions! I'll try to use them! **

**TO ALL READERS: if you find a grammar, spelling or factual mistake, tell me! (and I know I forgot to put Team skull in the last one, but I will put them in this one. Just FYI, team skull is NOT the same pokemon as in the games.)**

**I don't own pokemon!**

LOCATION: BEACH

(Vee'sPOV)

I ran over to the person lying on the sand. It was a Charmander, lying on it's back, and as far as I could tell, it didn't have any visible injuries. I cautiously poked it, and then backed up a few feet. It didn't move, so I poked it again. This time it groaned. By the tone of voice, I could tell it was a boy.

The Charmander slowly opened its eyes. "Ugh...sunlight...where...?" it said. Its voice was hoarse, like it hasn't been used in a while. _He's cute._ I thought. Then I mentally kicked myself. _Stop it. You've only just met him, for Arceus's sake!_

I found her voice enough to ask, "Are you okay?"

The Charmander sat up and looked around. "Hmm. I could have sworn I heard someone talking to-"

"You mean me?" I replied, cutting him off.

"Huh?" He blinked twice, and his jaw dropped..

"AAAA! A talking pokemon! Who are you?"

I sweatdropped. "My names Vee. You're a weird Charmander." _Weird but cute. _A newfound voice in my head said. Then I kicked herself for real. _NO! NO! stop thinking like this! _I told myself.

The Charmander in question didn't seem to notice. Instead, he looked at me like I offended him. "I am NOT a Charmander! I am a HUMAN! Can't you tell?"

I skeptically scanned him "Well, you look like a Charmander."

The Charmander looked down at his body. Then he seemed to notice that he now had orange scales, claws on his hands and feet, and a tail. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! What happened?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "I was just about to ask you that."

Charmander tried to think. "um, huh. That's odd."

I raised an eyebrow. "what's odd?"

"I can't remember."

I faceplanted into the sand, anime style. "Well, do you at least remember your name?"

"um...not really."

I sweatdropped for the second time in as many minutes. "well, most pokemon here call others by our species or part of our species name. It just shows respect."

The charmander thought about it for a second. " Call me Coal. Short for Charcoal."

I smiled. "okay, I will."

Coal crossed his arms. "so where exactly am I?" he asked.

I started to explain about Treasure town, the Guild, and the rescue teams.

But meanwhile...

LOCATION: CROSSROADS

(no one's POV)

Two pokemon are standing around, talking. One is a Gastly, and the other is an Aipom. "hey, Aipom," The Gastly said in a deep voice that could easily scare a Graveler, "Who do you want to harass this time?"

"Ooh! Ooh! How about that chicken, Vee? I saw her going to the beach, muttering about how her 'Personal Treasure' should have 'made her brave' or something like that." she suggested.

Gastly's eyes lit up. "Yeah! So this is what we'll do..."

They start whispering franticly to each other.

LOCATION: BEACH

(Coal's POV)

By now, Vee was just finishing her story. "-and that's why there is more need for rescue teams now than ever!"

My head was spinning. All this new information! And I'm still getting over the idea of me getting turned into a pokemon!

Then, all of a sudden, what I recognized as a swift attack impacted just behind the Eevee, and the blast flung her toward me, I caught her, but she dropped what looked to me like a misshapen rock, and it rolled to the feet of an Aipom. "we'll just be taking this off your hands now." The Aipom said in a faked sweet voice.

Vee got up. "You cant! That's my one and only treasure!"

I cringed. _Bad move._ I thought. Sure enough, a Gastly appeared next to the Aipom, and said; "Treasure, you say? Maybe it IS worth something." He turned to Aipom. "let's get out of here! They ran past me (or floated, in Gastly's case) into a cave that I hadn't noticed yet.

Vee turned to me. She slooked like she was fighting back tears. "Coal, can you please help me get that back? It means a lot to me!"

I can't stand thieves. "Sure." I replied.

"Thank You!" she hugged me, seemed to realize what she was doing, and jumped back, blushing.

I couldn't help but grin. "let's go." I called, and we went into the cave.

**So that's chapter 2! I now have a weird locked-down-laptop, desktop-with-little-brother-on-24/7 problem, so I might not get the next couple of chapters in as fast as I did this one. Bear with me please! And for those of you who didn't like the length of chapter 1 (me including) this chapter is almost TRIPLE it's length. As always, reviews and PMs (about the story) are welcome! Until next chapter!**


End file.
